warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 Hail the mods! Hey Algrim, thank you for adjusting those 300px pictures. Since I'm following many articles you edited my inbox hates you right now, but I will silence that heretic. Now I know what you mods must feel like, having to check ALL those edits day by day. Keep up the great work! Vo0DoO40k (talk) 18:20, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Construction Template Hi Algrim, I think it's a great template. But don't expect that anyone is going to use it any more than the already existing ones (I love the Mekboy one, by the way!). So you can add it to the wiki templates, but the only people who really use construction templates, rightly or wrongly, are the admins, mods, and usual contributors. Also, in a related note, the construction templates are being left on some pages for way too long. They really need to come down as soon as the article is readable. I've found some that were left on pages for months, and that's no good. A page really needs to be constructed in about 2 weeks max. If it's gonna take longer because it's very long or complicated, that's fine, but people aren't finishing some projects. Next time I see it happen, I'm going to encourage the creator to finish the page ASAP and if you could reiterate that new pages need to be completed in a reasonable frame of time to the rest of the staff when you see things lagging, that'd be great to. Not everyone can finish a 10,000 word article in an hour like you, LOL, but 2 weeks should be long enough, I think. Montonius (talk) 01:10, November 22, 2016 (UTC) 40k app and congrats for 4k pages Hi again Algrim! First, my most sincere congratulations on your 4000 pages. I have been visiting this wiki since 2011 and your great work is having great results. I've taken a look at the Wikia (now Fandom xd) smartphone app, which as you know we share for 40k. Switching languages you can see your wiki or ours. Thing is, I've seen you only have two main sections - Factions and Overview - and, most important, you haven't turned the app's Discussions. Since you surely have a lot of visits, it'd be a shame not to profit as much as possible from the English app that links to this wiki. If you want, I could lend you a hand with that. Looking forward to your answer! Chapter Master Lord Eledan 15:12, November 28, 2016 (UTC) How are you? Hello Algrim. I just want to say that I am sorry for your loss. No one can be prepared for this kind of tragedy. I just hope that you will find the strength to overcome this pain and carry on with your life. Again, please accept my condolences. Zixes (talk) 10:52, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Very Sorry Hi Zach, I'm deeply sorry to hear about such a tragic loss. I can't imagine what your family is going through. We'll hold the fort down here for as long as you need. Keep your chin up and know you're in my prayers. P.S. I have told Lord Eldan we'll take any help he can give us. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. Montonius (talk) 00:55, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Mobile App Hi Zach, I spoke with Eledan about getting our mobile app up to speed and it's a real pain in the ass for us to do it ourselves. I really don't have time for a pseudo-programming task this week, so he suggested I grant him temporary Admin rights so he can do it himself. I am inclined to do so just for the time required to make the changes as I think it would be easiest, but I felt I should just run it by you before agreeing to do so. He has always proved to be an up-and-up guy when dealing with us in the past, and the rights will be returned as soon as he tells me its done, so I think it's OK. Do you concur? P.S. Hope your holding up OK. Montonius (talk) 04:27, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Ask about adding a New photo on Warhammer 40k Wiki:Banning Policy Good evening, Lord Algrim. I'm Adept Tlaqh1335. I request permission to you. I have just uploaded the photo Heresyveinpopping1.png. Take a look at this: File:Heresyveinpopping1.jpg|Older jpg file File:Heresyveinpopping1.png|Newer png file As you see, my photo is much more bigger and clearer than older photo on Banning Policy page, so I suggest the replacement of the old jpg to the new png. Then all jpg files which used for warning/banning will be replaced to png. Would you agree on this? Tlaqh1335 (talk) 13:19, 10, December, 2016 (UTC) Mobile app I'll get to work on this wiki's app right away. There are many possible combinations for the distribution of pages and categories on the app, so I'd like to hear your preferences. It'd be very useful to have a means of communication that is faster than the discussion walls. While I'm getting the first proposal ready, I'd like to suggest you and Montonius to join our English Slack group to speed up the later process of customization. Slack is a free messaging website for business work groups - it's private, easy to use and doesn't require any installation. It can be accessed from your PC or your smartphone. Grey Knight Dante and MrParaduo from Warhammer Fantasy Wiki are already there, and soon GZilla311 will too. We usually chat with them over there. Maybe even after getting the app up and running, you might find it useful to stay on that Slack channel in order to exchange private messages between yourselves instead of debating wiki matters in a public space xD If you want to be invited, please send an email to wikihammer40k@yahoo.es and I'll have it done. I'll let you know any news asap! Chapter Master Lord Eledan 16:34, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Algrim , remember me ? Hey Algrim , It's Kaedmon , I dunno if you remember me but I have a proposition for you.Do you mind if I contact you through gmail ? -Kaedmon (talk) 18:21, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Some guy is using articles you made and reading them word for word in YouTube videos and not giving you or the wiki credit. Made a discussion topic in the forums. Just thought you would want to know, especially since he is monetizing the content and making money from those articles. Click here for a word for word copy of the article on the Black Dragons chapter that you created. ```` Thank you Algrim , i've send one Done , i've sent you a message , hope you will reply to it -Kaedmon (talk) 23:22, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Traitor Legions Hi Algrim. Can you give me a temporary access to the articles of the Traitor Legions? Thanks in advance! Zixes (talk) 16:35, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Schedule meeting Hey Algrim , i've sent you a mail about the schedule , could you look at it please ? thank you kindly :D -Kaedmon (talk) 22:57, December 12, 2016 (UTC) World Eater article Hi Algrim, can you open the World Eaters page for me? Zixes (talk) 22:29, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Smartphone App Hey Algrim, Here are sample pages from the smartphone app that Eledan showed me. They look good and so I'm gonna approve the launch. WhatsApp Image 2016-12-13 at 14.47.18.jpeg|Main page. After WhatsApp Image 2016-12-13 at 17.01.14(1).jpeg|Overwiew section WhatsApp Image 2016-12-13 at 17.01.14.jpeg|Factions section índice.jpg|Horus Heresy section To see all changes, please download the app ^^ https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.wikia.singlewikia.warhammer Montonius (talk) 23:27, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Sent you another message through your mail Hey Algrim , i've sent you another message , hope you will see it ! -Kaedmon (talk) 00:12, December 16, 2016 (UTC) World Eater article Hey Algrim, could you open the World Eaters article? It is still inaccessible. Also, you can close all other Traitor Legions articles if you want to. Moderation of Discussions Hi Algrim, Montonius told me that you would moderate the new section of Discussions, which will work for both the PC version and the mobile app. The most important link is this, it is the one that gives access to the Discussion and its management. As you can see, I have decorated this space a bit with some images. For your ease, I placed the link well accessible in the navigation bar, within the "Community" section. To delve into their possibilities or to resolve doubts, you can consult these three links: *Discussions Guidelines *Help:Discussions *Help:Discussions 2 P.D: The discussions feature does not appear yet in the mobile app, even though it's turned on. I think it will take a few hours for the server to refresh, or a few days until Wikia updates the application. Because of this reason, "discussions" may be delayed in having good activity. But they will have it, it is impossible to have it in Spanish language and not in English xD '''''Chapter Master Lord Eledan 10:54, December 17, 2016 (UTC)